


Chocolate Marble Bread

by abcxyz0214



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: I Am Sorry, M/M, Neiltagonist, There must be a lot of bugs I am sure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 大理石吐司的作法是，將兩塊不同顏色的麵團擀平後，折疊，再擀平，摺疊，再擀平。直到他們完全融合成一塊麵團，上頭有著交雜又清晰的花紋為止。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 25





	Chocolate Marble Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoheartedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the earth can't hold me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494471) by [twoheartedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/pseuds/twoheartedriver). 



> 自從開始寫這個故事，我大概在夢裡道歉了五六次，使得現在要正式道歉似乎沒有任何阻礙。
> 
> 作為一個二次創作的人，我嚴重違反了心中應該遵守的道德：發現自己的劇本與原作有不可解決的矛盾與衝突時，必須在尊重原作放棄故事；或是想盡辦法合理化劇本之間，兩者擇一。
> 
> 以下這個故事並未達成任一條件。沒有放棄是因為我的虛榮；無法合理化是因為我的無能。虛榮又無能的我甚至公開了這篇故事，因為我最希望可以讀這篇故事的人們告訴我：它很好。
> 
> 將這篇故事與充滿羞愧的我，都獻給愛這個故事的他們，或是你。  
> 很謝謝也很抱歉，我會繼續精進自己。
> 
> *PS. 這個故事的一些小地方致敬了〈the earth can't hold me〉，我將故事的連結放在inspired link，請大家務必不要錯過這個情感豐沛的故事。

吸氣、吐氣、吸氣、吐氣。

他結束了最後一組的引體向上，著地瞬間感覺膝蓋尚且還能支撐，這讓他決定今天以慢跑回家作為晨練的收尾，以適度的有氧運動取代訓練後的舒緩環節。此時天色不過微亮，而他已經踏上返回住所的路程。這樣嚴謹的鍛鍊無論何時都從未間斷過──基於各式各樣的理由，他必須盡可能維持住當下的最佳體能。

即使時光終究令我老去。他如此作想，同時輕巧地推開家門。抓起頸上的毛巾擦拭汗水，男人順手將沙發上亂糟糟的衣物一起丟進洗衣籃，再用可稱作效率的速度結束淋浴。

今天適合用手壓壺。在反覆折疊而顯得過於漫長的時光中，他也學會了如何安靜地沖上一杯咖啡。印度風漬豆在漫長的浸泡中散發出濕熱又濃郁的甜味，黏稠得讓他只能想起孟買的秋。

厚實的唇貼上杯壁，他輕輕啜飲，將回憶與褐色的液體一同順著喉頭嚥下。手機螢幕的時間提示亮起，讓他知道自己該起身準備出門──今天有場特別的訓練，而他必須為此將其他雜事提早處理完畢。

仍舊像獵豹般悄聲無息卻迅捷地打理好自己，家門彷彿逆行了方才敞開的過程，再次靜默地拉開又闔上。

※

你在九點五十分時聽到一個夥伴說，他在九點三十分遭到敵人囚禁，卻被一個背包上有著紅繩的逆行男子所救，那麼十點的你會怎麼做？

一直以來重點訓練尼爾的隊長，在昨天提出了這個問題。

而這也成為他現在站在逆轉門前的原因。作為最後一次的逆轉實戰演練，他表面不提，昨晚卻緊張得無法闔眼，換來一個睡過頭的慌亂早晨，以及如今還在檢查裝備的窘境。

九點五十分，剛剛好。有驚無險地確認好所有裝備，尼爾在心中重複默念逆行時的各種注意事項──特別是戰鬥時要注意的那些。

即使他過去只是個物理學碩士，即使這只是個模擬訓練。

隊長不會放過我的。已經在多次穿越時空的任務中體會到這位隊長是多麼嚴謹、冷靜又沉著，尼爾明明該因此繃緊神經，卻反而浮想聯翩起來。

可那位又是如此地大膽、滿腔熱血和衝動。每每看見隊長在任務中的行動，都讓尼爾漸漸地無法移開目光，彷彿只要一個不小心，這支逆行的小隊將只有這個男人會因多餘的救援而被遺失在時空之中。

說不定他這麼著重培訓我，是因為我得當好那個讓他能放手去做的傢伙呢。尼爾的大腦本就優秀得異於常人，他僅僅用了剩下的八分鐘，便打趣著咀嚼完與男人相遇後的記憶及情感。

無論是自己在實驗室意外後被神秘組織錄取、還是被半強迫與士兵共同進行體能與槍法訓練、最後跟著隊長開始上天下海，甚至是超越這些維度地執行任務──

在凌亂與破碎的時間中，那個背影一直是自己定位的座標。

「我會馬上準備逆行去救他。因為發生的事就是發生了。」

尼爾記得自己昨天是這麼回答的。他想，這是隊長和自己，唯一可能正確的答案。

九點五十九分三十秒，手腕上的計時錶發出短暫嗶聲，尼爾在玻璃的另一側看見了自己倒退進入逆轉門的身影。

行動開始。他壓低重心，快速跑進那巨大的鋼鐵之門。在門逆轉的幾秒間他已戴上氧氣罩，他短暫地跟另一邊倒退走出門的自己同步，旋即離開了這個逆轉專用的空間。

今天這個區域都只開放給尼爾專屬的訓練計畫，他無須顧慮他人地快跑穿過長廊，卻像是被什麼般驚嚇地停住了腳步。

這是不該在模擬訓練中發生的停頓，尼爾十分清楚，卻還是用了近一分鐘的時間才能繼續移動腳步。隊長不會放過我的，他反覆默念這句話提醒自己，總算在下意識通過幾個考驗反物理原則認知的關卡後，好不容易冷靜一些。

九點四十，尼爾感覺到腕表的震動，立刻推開眼前半掩的門。他被訓練過的廣角視野掃過全場，隊長所扮演的歹徒此時正穿著全身戰術裝在眼前，而代表隊友的假人則倒在地上。

快速跑上前，尼爾以一種介於試探與擊倒之間的速度使出肘擊，他想，如果對方誤以為這只是虛晃一招，肘擊將會落在頭盔與背心間的頸窩，豪不留情地讓男人壯碩的身軀撲倒在地，要是被閃開了，那麼已經按在橡膠刀握把上的另一隻手就可以準備派上用場──

倏忽之間他摔倒在地，人類神經傳導的速度最快不過二十七秒，完全無法跟上時間扭曲的速度。當他以扭曲的拱型自地面騰空站起時，瞬間的反向思考讓他意識到自己被對手摔了出去，並再次想起此時兩人正在一個非線性的時間點上作戰。

隊長竟然希望我用神經傳導的速度戰勝光速。

尼爾忍不住笑了。

※

安靜離開家後，男人一路並未塞車，依照預定的時間抵達組織據點並完成基本的工作。在九點二十分時，他已著裝完畢，安靜地站在訓練場等待一切開始。

這是尼爾開始他最重要的任務前，最後一次進行模擬訓練。

這也是他最後一次能給尼爾建議的機會。思及至此，男人垂眉歛目，將所有精神集中到此時此刻。

九點三十分，他突然背朝天地摔倒在地。男人迅速確認周遭，發現自己的雙手被束帶綁縛在後，尼爾正抱著假人倒退著進入房間。他立刻理解這是雙向時間交疊造成的扭曲，男人靜靜地看著尼爾從假人身上抽出藥劑又拆開繃帶，然後往自己這邊靠近。

他的束帶果然被尼爾迅速解開，自匍匐被迫站起的那瞬間，男人立刻明白自己是被尼爾給絆倒的。頭盔下的他皺了皺眉，已多次在時間夾縫中戰鬥的男人沒等到身體完全站起，由下而上的重心正好將對手抬起，輕易地將對方背摔出去。

順逆時間的交纏讓動作變得混亂。尼爾站起的瞬間壓低姿態，隊長的動作給了他靈感。和與自己反向的對手交鋒，總是得想像自己的下一秒與敵人的上一秒，他促不及防伸出腳，在雙方重心轉換的瞬間將男人拐倒在地。

機不可失。他迅速上前用膝蓋壓制住匍匐的男人，束帶快速將男人的雙手在身後扣緊。尼爾沒有忘記目的在於援救同伴，不戀戰地從戰術包取出急救品，在人偶身上做完施打藥劑與外傷急救的動作後，立刻脫離戰場。

看來隊長這次設定的敵人強度不是最高等級。心知肚明憑男人的戰鬥直覺，真打起來恐怕不是如此容易脫身。將假人安置到代表安全的定點，尼爾回到逆轉門前，看見對面的自己倒退走門外後，立刻跟進。

一出門外就按下手表，九點三十三分。尼爾扯下氧氣面罩深深吐氣，不過幾十分鐘的訓練，已經讓他大汗淋漓。

對身體和腦的強度都太高了。他抹去額頭上的汗水，在更衣室前踟躕停下，好一陣子才邁開腳步踏入。他換下戰術裝，從背包中拿出筆記本，按照隊長的訓練開始記下整個訓練時序。

你得小心迷失在折疊的時間之中。想起隊長過去的諄諄告誡，尼爾卻只想到了大理石吐司麵包。那實在很美味。他舔了舔下唇，覺得黑白混合的紋理既養眼又可口，很像──

「你今天有點失常。」

腦中影像突然變成現實，尼爾驚得抬起頭來，只見隊長正抱著頭盔站在自己面前。尼爾沒多說地依照慣例交出日誌，然後看見男人的眉頭蹙起：「比預計時間還晚了一些。」

「只晚了三分鐘。」

「是『竟然晚了三分鐘』。」男人闔上筆記還給對方，語調低沉：「無論任務完成度如何，你從未在控時上出錯。」

尼爾沒有回應，而男人看著那因為低垂著頭而微微披散的金色亂髮，終究還是軟下口氣，試圖不那麼嚴厲：「近身搏鬥甚至不是你最擅長的作戰方式……你今天怎麼了？」

他馬上就要遠行，而我還能幫上他什麼忙？男人將少許的傷感藏在眼底，卻仍舊被尼爾的餘光發現。這讓有些彆扭的青年也放下抵抗的心態，卻仍舊不敢直視隊長的眼睛，只怕自己的某些東西也被對方看見。

「訓練中……有些意外，讓我不是很能專注在任務上。」

「我很抱歉──」想到方才窺伺到些許的場景，尼爾白皙的臉開始被血管擴張的紅色佈滿，他捏緊寫滿任務重要記憶點的筆記本，還是這麼說了：「──但你也有錯。」

「我看見我們在更衣室做愛。」尼爾看見隊長訝異的神情，他既感到羞愧、卻又百分之百肯定這不是自己的幻想：「我把老二……插到你的屁股裡。」

尼爾沒有聽見任何回應。

他一定覺得我在發瘋，或是覺得我在為任務失敗找藉口。尼爾想要露出一些自嘲將這件事情隨意帶過，同時埋怨自己剛才何不用用那物理碩士的腦袋瞎扯個好藉口道歉了事。

就讓隊長責備我吧，像以前每一次的任務那樣，用那種平穩、不尖酸、但卻直指要害、一針見血、令你羞愧又想做得更好來換取一些讚許的方式指導我──

有點感傷地發現不管想什麼都無法斷絕某些聯想，尼爾聽見男人詢問「你是在幾點看到的？」，霎時還以為自己幻聽。

九點五十七分。尼爾不必看筆記都記得時間，而聽見這個回答的男人則嘆出口氣，既像是喃喃自語、又像是在和尼爾討論般道：「如果五十七分你在幹我，我恐怕我們現在就得馬上開始。你還記得我們做了什麼嗎？」

我只看了一分鐘……差點要說出口的尼爾訝異得站起身，他不可思議地看著隊長黑得發亮的眼，在那之中映照出滿臉通紅的金髮青年：「隊長，你知道自己在說什麼嗎？」

「除非你騙我，否則那就是發生過的事實。」男人的額頭輕輕靠上尼爾，壓制住對方的不知所措：「告訴我你看見的？」

我看見你吻我。只是呢喃了自己的願望，尼爾便感覺到嘴唇上有股柔軟的觸感覆上，他呆若木雞，直到下唇被輕輕嚙咬時，才口齒不清地恍惚道：「你深深吻了我、脫了我們的衣服……我們撫摸彼此、你還吸了我的老二。」

男人從善如流。他厚實的舌溫柔撬開尼爾的嘴，在裏頭與另一片紅肉濕濡翻攪，「我先脫你的衣服還是我的？」他這麼問尼爾，卻發現青年的失神程度似乎不輕。沒能得到回答的男人反而輕輕勾起嘴角。

先將身上的衣服脫了，他才將手掌按在尼爾胸前，解開襯衫的扣子。男人實際上並不那麼在乎順序，畢竟當執行的瞬間發生，無論他做什麼，都會成為事實。

「……是不是我這次回去找隊長的任務會死？」男人的吸吮在自己的胸前留下深淺不一的痕跡，始終只是淺淺抽氣的尼爾突然開口，語出驚人得令對方抬頭與他四目相交。

「如果我死在過去，隊長外遇就沒有證人了……」忍不住撫上對方的眼角，尼爾知道自己始終被隊長善待，但他敏銳的觀察力也明白，自己或許不是隊長最特別的那個人。

沒料到是這種回答，男人不禁失笑。他蹲下身，將尼爾修長的陰莖從平口褲中撈了出來：「我沒有外遇。」

「你明明就有最喜歡的人？」

「但我真的沒外遇。」

「所以是因為我們不會再見面了？」尼爾不願這麼直接，但他很清楚一旦最後的任務開始，他永遠都無法再追上這個人的時間。

「確實。」彷彿這並不是問題，男人親了下尼爾稍稍勃起的陰莖前端，含住龜頭使得男人有些口齒不清：「但更重要的是，你會找到屬於你的主角。」

隨口胡扯的性幻想因為男人的動作而變成現實，尼爾已經完全認定自己正在遭受憐憫──無論被可憐的理由是因為死亡、訣別或是兩者。

從來就只是正直面對自己執著眼神的隊長，此時確實赤裸著半身蹲在地上吸他的老二。

那我到底還在等什麼？尼爾忍不住扣著男人的後腦往自己的胯部壓去，前端敏感的孔洞受到強力收縮的喉頭親吻，他不禁發出呻吟，然後被隊長上飄的疑問視線看得有些尷尬：「我、我看到……隊長把我整根都含進去……」

男人霎時覺得好笑起來，他看著已被性慾沖昏頭的物理碩士胡言亂語地自圓其說腦內的幻想，卻又清楚明白正是這些遲到的自圓其說讓事情成為現實。

稍微的調整了頭與頸的角度，男人將口中修長的陰莖含吮得更深，他的另一隻手伸入褲頭，扶著自己的下體前後磨蹭。適度勃起有助於括約肌的放鬆，他知道這會幫助兩人後續的動作。

即使眼前的尼爾還是年輕的他，但總有些長久維持的習慣會被看出來。比如說尼爾並不喜歡射在別人的嘴裡──他終究覺得這太過冒犯。取而代之的是，他會深深地親吻對方，用舌頭做到對口腔的攻城略地。

尼爾在陰囊上提的那一刻同時扶起了他的隊長，他不顧一切的重重咬上男人的嘴唇，再也不去想這是否會讓隊長在另一個人面前為難；硬挺的陰莖夾在緊貼的兩人之間，摩擦得尼爾差點射精。

他的手伸向男人結實的臀肉，讓指尖與舌頭都在對方的體內翻弄，像是打蛋器一般將眼前這個有著硬殼的男人敲碎後，把裡頭的所有攪成一團爛糊。

配合地將雙手靠在衣櫃鐵門上，男人稍稍翹起屁股成為尼爾方便進入的角度，卻發現穴口只是不停地被堅硬柱體戳弄，他轉頭便看見青年脹紅著臉卻始終無法對準位置，青澀得令他莞爾。

原來我們第一次是這樣做的。男人努力不要笑出聲，他伸手稍微掰開自己的臀肉，中指順勢滑過抬起尼爾的龜頭，像是指引一樣拉著對方進入體內。

更衣室門外彷彿傳來腳步響音，他的肩膀被尼爾緊緊扣住，然後伴隨變本加厲的挺動，青年強而有力的心臟鼓躁，從男人的背後傳了過來。

我實在太過貪心……聽見尼爾喃喃自語，他忍不住想，自己才是那個貪心的人。

※

「是更衣室的洗髮精味道，真懷念。」

男人推開家門，甫進房間便聽見如此揶揄。他稍稍停頓彷彿思考如何回答才有意義，最後卻說：「因為今天和你做了模擬訓練。」

「不是因為你外遇嗎？」尼爾故作正經拋出眼神，聽見男人認真強調沒有這麼做時，才忍不住一笑：「我清楚得很。出發前一天的訓練結束後，我們在更衣室做愛，你趁我洗澡時跑了。最後我什麼都還沒問清楚，就得按照任務規定出發去找你。」

「親愛的，這不是平行宇宙。」尼爾接過男人的大衣和圍巾，然後將對方抱入懷裡：「一切我都記得分明。」

「所以你知道一直都是你。」他本來只是想要給予對方一個回家的吻，卻被對方略帶強硬地深入，男人僅是遲疑了半秒便順從接受，直到唾液交換到彼此最深入的喉中，他才被放開，在可視的距離看見尼爾的眼。

那雙眼帶上了比平常更重的灰，尼爾的聲音因為染上情慾而低啞，他的手指輕碰男人眼角，然後重複著遙遠記憶中的路線撫摸：「知道事實與接受事實之間需要一點橋接……我或許現在才明白。」

尼爾稍稍蜷起上身，將頭輕靠在男人的頸窩，彷彿這就是天生適合他們的姿勢。他拉住眼前的人一起倒在床上，鼻尖親暱地蹭著對方已露出的肩膀，沿著自己創造出來的吻痕一路向下，然後調過頭來，讓自己撐起褲子的勃起袒露在對方眼前的同時，也將男人內褲下的昂揚以舌捲進嘴裡。

順從含入今天第二次吞吃的陰莖，他在視線的邊緣看見淡色金髮批散在自己的大腿上，只是有些搔癢，卻又癢得讓他無可避免地將兩個身影重疊在一起，接著明白那從頭到尾也僅是一個尼爾的許多殘像。

今天並未被唇舌撫慰的陰莖被尼爾舔得挺立，他們並不常同時用口交撫慰對方，那會使他們看不清彼此。自上而下的角度對男人有些奇異，他略帶生疏的以唇輕刮龜頭下緣，暗暗猜想這番改變是否代表尼爾已發現某些事情的隱喻。

「我想你的猜測是對的。」就像聽見了對方的心聲，尼爾說話的氣音噴灑在男人敏感的龜頭上，惹得黝黑陽具上的血管又更明顯了些。他滿意自己的傑作，在快感來臨的前一刻撐起身體，轉回正面跨坐在男人結實的肩膀旁，將陰莖重重頂入不總是說出讓人快樂話語的那張嘴：「知道忌妒與接受忌妒……需要一點橋接。」

以一種甚少使用的強硬姿態的射精在他人口中，尼爾的眼神有些高潮後的混濁。他倏地彎下腰貼近男人，讓對方看見瞳孔中刻意展現的死寂：「──那封信突然變得煥然一新了。」

於是一切都成為了現實。尼爾被自己催生的愧疚感溫暖地包圍，他從背後操進了男人，代表著他不願再讓對方清楚發現他的情緒──縱使兩人都很清楚，隱瞞對彼此總是徒勞。

但他實在太過忌妒了。死死盯著男人被搖得一晃一晃卻還是沒有高潮的陰莖，尼爾總得做點什麼告訴那個讓他赴湯蹈火的男人，他確實十分忌妒。

「他要等到他的主角了。」尼爾的手滑過身下人的背，上頭有著數不清的痕跡，每一個都是他們共同度過難關的證據：「而我卻即將失去。」

男人悶在枕頭上的低吟霎然而止。幾秒之後，他才硬是在被操幹中轉過身來，望向尼爾時帶有一種熟悉的濕潤：「你知道這不是平行時空。」

尼爾嘗試親吻對方，囁嚅醞釀著反駁的雙唇最後卻只是顫抖著貼在男人的額頭上，他難以言語，像是一種逆轉的立場，像是一場重播的場景，像是一種無聲的請求。

「這是事實，你得讓我走。」而男人只是抱住了這個從過去與未來同時夾擊了他一輩子的男人，像是在勸哄，像是在道歉，像是在宣示的說：

「但你一直都擁有我，我始終都是你生命的主角。」

※

他依舊靜靜地打開又闔上了家門，也依舊趁著尼爾睡著時沒有道別地離開。雖然他們都心知肚明尼爾肯定醒著，卻也都不願意再將某些話說上第二次。

抵達組織據點時，尼爾已經出發，艾佛斯按照標準行動程序，比自己更早十分鐘站在逆轉門的前面。

一路順風？安全歸來？此時任何讚頌出發的言語都不適合，因此艾佛斯僅是安靜地看著上司，點頭表示一切都準備就緒。

不過是在對方蒼老許多的臉上多停了幾秒，這便是男人一般狀態下最大的情緒展現。他踏入門中，安靜開始只有一人小隊的逆行之旅。

長時間待在違反物理原則的空間中並不好受，但他仍然遵循作戰標準，只有在補充氧氣時會短暫的回到順行時間。漫漫時光正好適合看著懷中的信紙隨著時光漸漸老舊發黃，適合回憶一切，也適合他安靜地看著過去的自己拯救世界。

即使在任務開始的時間點透過逆轉門再次與大家同步，他仍從來不曾在年輕的自己一行人眼前露面──同樣是拯救世界的作戰小隊，他是為了另一個任務而來。

九月十四日，史塔斯克十二市的作戰據點。他在所有人離開後，憑著天能組織首領的權限一路來到逆轉門前。靜靜埋伏的男人像是獵豹般耐心等待，直到那個風塵僕僕的金髮男子匆匆出現在逆轉門前。

確實未曾向對方使出過搏擊的全力，男人輕而易舉地從尼爾背後打暈了他。

他快速穿上尼爾的戰術裝，在扣起衝鋒背心前，男人將那封對創建組織十分有用的信，放在了尼爾身上。

他告訴自己，這趟的任務亦是為了拯救世界而來──不然誰來幫一個手無分文的前CIA探員成立跨國組織呢？

男人戴上頭盔，揹起尼爾掛有紅繩吊墜的戰術包，踏進逆轉門。

※Fin.


End file.
